El hombre que sí sentía
by smile.in.love
Summary: La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco. Platón pensando en Sherlock. Este fic pertenece a la cuarta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**EL HOMBRE QUE SÍ SENTÍA**

**Este fic pertenece a la cuarta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**Warning: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero no por eso dejaré de escribir.

**Prompt: **La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco. Platón

— _Aléjate de él —__**MH**_

— _¿Quién te crees que eres? —__**SH**_

— _Los sentimientos no son una ventaja y lo sabes —__**MH**_

— _Olvídame —__**SH**_

— _No te involucres más —__**MH**_

— _Haré lo que considere —__**SH**_

— _Sherlock, por favor —__**MH**__ Mensaje no recibido por el destinatario._

Mycroft suspiró en su solitario despacho del Club Diógenes mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara con desesperación.

Al mismo tiempo, en Baker Street, John preparaba el desayuno y llamaba a Sherlock por quinta vez para que bajara a la cocina.

— ¡Sherlock, el desayuno! —al final tendría que subir a por él, como cada día. — ¡Sherlock! —Clamó ya subiendo las escaleras— ¿No piensas bajar a desayunar?—. Empujó la puerta de la habitación y le encontró mirando el móvil en la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces, Sherlock? ¿Llamó alguien?

— No. Ya bajo —respondió metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata, y pasando a su lado sentenció— tu colchón está muy duro —y se fue por las escaleras. John bajó tras él con una expresión de extrañeza.

— Sherlock, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— ¿Otra vez tostadas?

— Sí, no me queda dinero para hacer la compra.

— Toma mi tarjeta —señaló la chaqueta con la cabeza mientras le daba un bocado al pan.

— Sherlock, tenemos que hablar...

— No quiero más, me vuelvo a la cama —se bebió el té y dejó la tostada a medio comer, directo a la planta de arriba.

—... De esto —terminó diciendo John, dejándose caer en la silla y tomando la tostada que el detective había dejado. No estaban para tirar nada.

Tres noches, ya eran tres noches las que Sherlock llevaba durmiendo en su cama, y todo por esa horrible pesadilla.

Hace tres noches, John se estaba quedando dormido en la cama cuando un grito se lo impidió. Provenía del piso de abajo y, asustado, sacó el arma del cajón y bajó.

— ¿Sherlock? —Preguntó con valentía— ¿eres tú?—. No obtuvo respuesta, pero vio una cabeza sobresaliendo por la espalda del sofá.

Era Sherlock, Sherlock sentado en el sofá.

No le sorprendió el hallazgo, su compañero solía dormitar fuera de su cama. Aun así se acercó, ¿sería él quien emitió tal grito? Y le descubrió cubierto de dolor y bañado en tristeza.

Sus ojos, en ellos había terror, puro y angustioso. No parecía él mismo.

John quería quedarse con él, pero el sillón era demasiado incómodo y el sofá no lo suficientemente grande para los dos. A pesar de eso, no le dejaría solo, no en ese estado.

— Sherlock —le llamó desde más cerca— Sherlock —volvió a decir al tocarle la cara, haciéndole reaccionar buscándola en un instinto. — Sólo fue una pesadilla —susurró.

El detective le agarró del brazo con fuerza y la mirada perdida.

— Puedes soltarme, voy a quedarme —pero no lo hizo, no le soltó. — Sherlock, no voy a dormir de pie—. Nada, sólo el agarre.

— ¿Estarías mejor si pasara la noche contigo? —Dijo sin pensar — Tú conmigo, dormir juntos, en mi cama..., sonaba mejor en mi cabeza —bufó contrariado.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente y le soltó. John veía cómo se levantaba rumbo a las escaleras y, sin devolverle la mirada, subía por ellas. Y fue tras él.

La primera noche resultó como esperaba, porque no sabía qué esperar. Se tumbó a su lado y se quedó dormido. Más tarde de la salida del Sol, Sherlock aún seguía durmiendo. Su hábito no cambiaría por hacerlo en un lugar diferente. Y John, como de costumbre, le llamó para que se alimentara, ya que por él mismo no lo haría hasta verse en la necesidad más imperiosa.

A la quinta vez Sherlock bajó, desayunó forzoso y revisó la laptop del doctor; como siempre.

Predecible, aunque lo negara. Lo extraño era que no llevaba su móvil encima, pero John no le dio más importancia. Lestrade llamó al teléfono del mayor y salieron deprisa a un nuevo caso, nada fuera de lo común, asesinato del amante del novio del tío de la prima de un cartero, a su vez casado con un nuevo rico gracias a una fábrica de tecnología punta. Les pillaron y..., el resto es como todos. Unas horas y ya estaban de vuelta a casa desde el otro extremo de la ciudad. El día pasó sin sobresaltos —sólo un poco de aburrimiento por parte de Sherlock— y volvió a llegar la noche.

John creía que la pesadilla de su compañero había sido puntual y no como las suyas, menos frecuentes, y que esa noche sería como siempre, pero se equivocó. Esa noche, cuando salió del baño y no le vio, pensó que estaría en su propio dormitorio o que habría salido a algún sitio, nada del otro mundo. Equivocado de nuevo.

Al subir las escaleras y entrar en su dormitorio le encontró, tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados a la luz del pasillo. Fingido o no, John no le echaría. Se tumbó a su lado y descansó. Y lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente, salvo por el caso, que fue un robo que salió mal, pero idéntico en lo demás, incluida la noche.

Ahora, tras la tercera habiendo dormido con Sherlock, sus bases se tambaleaban; y no temió por ello.

Sherlock no bajaría hasta más tarde y subió él, decidido. Pasó a la habitación y le descubrió en su posición de pensar; tan clásico. Se tendió a su izquierda, Sherlock había escogido el derecho por algún motivo, y preguntó lo que llevaba queriendo saber esos tres días.

— ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

— No —respondió Sherlock secamente.

— ¿Quieres contármela?

— ¿Quieres escucharla?

— Por supuesto. Quiero saber qué te puso así —se giró hacia el detective y él se giró hacia el doctor.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó, no, pidió a su compañero.

— Sabes que sí. Cuéntamela —le dijo John con una sonrisa. Sherlock tomó aire y lo confesó.

— Soñé que te perdía.

Sherlock, el Gran Detective Consultor no era más que otro humano. Nunca había sido un parlanchín sentimental, ni cuidadoso con las relaciones personales, pero ahí estaba. Sherlock no expresaría sus sentimientos y, sin embargo, él podía ver con claridad cada uno de ellos.

El teléfono del menor sonó tan oportuno como siempre.

— Habla tú —sentenció el moreno dándole al botón de llamada y colocándole el móvil directamente en la oreja. John le lanzó una mirada y contestó sin ni siquiera mirar quién era.

— ¿Sí? Ah, Mycroft, ¡cuánto tiempo! —decía mientras no apartaba la vista del moreno, que parecía divertido. — Sí, Sherlock ahora no puede ponerse, está dormido. ¡No voy a hacerle una foto! —protestó al auricular. Le perdió de vista un momento y, cuando volvió a mirarle, volvía a tener los ojos cerrados. — Mycroft, tengo que colgar —espetó con una sonrisa.

Era temprano incluso para que Lestrade estuviera despierto, tenía tiempo de dormir un poco más.

En ese momento, en alguna habitación de la mansión de Mycroft...

— ¿Tu hermano se ha dormido?

— Parece que sí. Tiene que ser muy bueno ese doctor. Tal vez le dé una oportunidad. Sigue durmiendo, Greg —dijo el mayor de los Holmes besando la frente de su amante.

**¡Buen día, queridos lectores!**

**Esta historia es para todos ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer y estar ahí cada día.**

**¡Nos leemos! ¿Algo para mí?**


End file.
